Mercedes Martinez
| birth_place = Waterbury, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jason Knight | debut = November 12, 2000 | retired = }} Mercedes Martinez (November 17, 1980) is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). She has wrestled in Wrestlicious, SHIMMER, Evolve Wrestling, Impact Championship Wrestling, Women Superstars Uncensored, New York Wrestling Connection, Northern Championship Wrestling, Squared Circle Wrestling, National Wrestling Superstars, World Xtreme Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, IWA-MS, Ring of Honor, New England Championship Wrestling, and Jersey All Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Mercedes got involved in professional wrestling after an injury sustained playing basketball in college. Mercedes was a standout basketball player in high school. She later transitioned to professional wrestling due to her love for contact sports. As Mercedes explained in an article for the Boston Herald in 2004, "Wrestling just came at the right time." Mercedes Martinez began her training under Jason Knight in October 2000. She defeated a male wrestler by the name of "Juice" in her first match on November 12, 2000. In 2001, she gained exposure under promoter Sheldon Goldberg. Goldberg subsequently formed a women's division in New England Championship Wrestling around Martinez, including bringing in foreign talent such as Yoshimoto Ladies Pro's Sumie Sakai. The duo traded the North American Women's Championship. Through 2003 and 2004, Martinez competed in various promotions in New England such as Connecticut Championship Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, and Ian Rotten's IWA Mid South. In IWA, Martinez was brought in to face the star of the women's division, Mickie Knuckles. Shimmer and Ring of Honor On November 6, 2005, Mercedes wrestled in the inaugural event of the new exclusive women wrestling promotion, Shimmer Women Athletes run by Dave Prazak, who discovered her while watching a Kiryoku Pro DVD. Martinez wrestled Sara Del Rey in a 20-minute time limit draw, and both were given a standing ovation after their match. Martinez continued to wrestle for Shimmer and various independent promotions across America through 2006. On March 25, 2006, Martinez made her Ring of Honor (ROH) debut in New York City where she competed in a Shimmer sanctioned match versus her counterparts of Allison Danger, Daizee Haze, and Lacey. On December 22, Martinez suffered an injury in an ROH match teaming with Jimmy Jacobs against Haze and B.J. Whitmer. She returned to Ring of Honor by the end of December 2007, aligning herself with The Vulture Squad. On May 27, it was announced that Martinez and ROH had amicably parted ways. On May 2, 2009, she took part in Shimmer's Volume 23 where she lost to Awesome Kong. Later in the night, as part of Volume 24, she defeated Madison Eagles. The next day, she lost to Serena Deeb for Volume 25, and teamed with Deeb to take on Sara Del Rey and Kong for Volume 26, but had a losing effort in that match. Mercedes lost against the debuting Ayako Hamada on November 8, 2009 after a Hama-Chan Cutter, but was able to score a pinfall over Cat Power as part of Volume 28 after hitting her with the Fisherman Buster. On October 2, 2011, Mercedes faced off against Athena to a double countout at Volume 41, and refused to enter the ring when Athena wanted to continue fighting. In their rematch at Volume 42, Mercedes turned heel and attacked Athena with a steel chair, resulting in a disqualification. The pair faced each other again at Volume 44, with Mercedes losing again, this time via pinfall. However, Mercedes would pick up wins as a villain against women such as Hailey Hatred, Kana, and Ayumi Kurihara in future volumes. On April 13, 2013, Mercedes was defeated by Cheerleader Melissa in a match for the latter's SHIMMER Championship. Women Superstars Uncensored (2007-2013) In Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) in 2007, Martinez began teaming with Angel Orsini. In March 2008, they began feuding that culminated in many grueling matches throughout 2008 into 2009, including a Steel Cage on January 10, 2009; 2 months later, Martinez defeated Orsini in a Bullrope match on March 7, 2009 at the Second Anniversary Show in Boonton, New Jersey to win the WSU Championship, ending Orsini's record reign of just over nine months. They had one more match that rewrote the record books in a 60-minute Iron Woman Match on June 6, 2009 in Boonton, NJ that went a total of 70 minutes including going 10 minutes into sudden death and resulted in Mercedes getting the pin after a fisherwoman's buster and retaining the title. Martinez would continue to defend the title against the likes of Nikki Roxx, Awesome Kong, Rain, and Portia Perez. Along the way, Martinez and Orsini briefly captured the WSU Tag Team Championship. Martinez continued her WSU Championship title reign by defending against more challengers including Alicia, Amber O'Neal, Mickie James, and Jazz throughout 2009-2010. In January 2011, Martinez defeated Angel Orsini again in a ladder match to unify her title with Orsini's All Guts No Glory championship. Martinez then successfully defended her championship against Serena Deeb in the main event of WSU's 4 year anniversary show and also defeated Brittney Savage at WSU's Uncensored Rumble event. In August 2011, Mercedes put her title on the line against Uncensored Rumble winner, Lexxus in a match that would become the longest women's wrestling match in history as the match continued past the 60 minute time limit until Martinez was able to get the win after 73 minutes, breaking the record of the Orsini match by 3 Minutes. Martinez then became involved in a violent rivalry with Jessicka Havok that culminated in Havok putting an end to Martinez's unprecedented 3 year title reign at the WSU 5th Anniversary Show. Mercedes regained the title from Havok on April 28, 2012, but she would lose the title to Havok in a three-way match that involved Brittney Savage on the same night. Mercedes was defeated in a Casket Match by Havok after LuFisto interfered and attacked her. Mercedes faced LuFisto to a time limit draw at Full Steam Ahead, and was defeated by LuFisto at An Ultraviolent Affair on February 9, 2013. After the match, Mercedes attacked LuFisto, resulting in a double turn (LuFisto turning face and Mercedes turning heel). Wrestlicious (2010) She also took part of Jimmy Hart's Wrestlicious series as a Bull Fighter character named "Maria Toro", managed by "Bandita." In the main event of the first episode she teamed up with Bandita and Felony in a winning effort against the team of Cousin Cassie, Tyler Texas and Charlotte. NCW Femmes Fatales (2010–2019) Mercedes Martinez debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales on February 6, 2010 taking on Portia Perez. At the end of the match Mercedes was able to hit with the Fisherman Buster to get the pin. After racking up an undefeated streak, Mercedes became the #1 Contender for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship, and she received her shot against Kalamity at Femmes Fatales VIII on March 10, 2012, but was unsuccessful. After the match, Mercedes turned into a villain by laying Kalamity out, which prompted LuFisto to enter and make the save. Mercedes faced LuFisto to a double countout at Femmes Fatales IX, but would defeat LuFisto in a steel cage match at the second part of Femmes Fatales X. At Femmes Fatales XI on March 30, 2013, the evil Mercedes defeated Kalamity to win the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship and end Kalamity's 538-day reign. Mercedes had her first successful title defense against Sweet Cherrie at Femmes Fatales XII on July 6. At Femmes Fatales XIII on October 26, however, Mercedes teamed up with the villainous Cheerleader Melissa in a losing effort against LuFisto and Sweet Cherrie. Shine Wrestling (2012-2019) Mercedes debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain on July 20, 2012; defeating Leva Bates at their first show. She later engaged in a feud with Jazz, which would see them fight to a no contest at SHINE 2. Mercedes would lose to Jayme Jameson at SHINE 3 after Jazz got involved. She would team up with Rain in a losing effort to Jazz and Amazing Kong at SHINE 5. At SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013, Mercedes defeated Kong after interference from the newly formed Valkyrie faction. Mercedes faced Nikki Roxx on back-to-back events; losing the first match but winning the rematch. After defeating Evie at SHINE 9 on April 19, Mercedes attacked Roxx and Daffney during a birthday party for Roxx. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Mercedes lost to Mia Yim in a SHINE Championship Tournament qualifying match due to interference from Daffney. Mercedes was placed in one of the two four-way qualifiers at SHINE 11, losing to LuFisto; the match also included Nikki Roxx and Su Yung. Mercedes would later target members of Daffney's All-Star Squad, beginning with defeating Solo Darling at SHINE 13. However, at SHINE 14, Mercedes would lose to Kimberly via countout. At SHINE 15 on December 13, Mercedes defeated Heidi Lovelace in a highly acclaimed match. She would defeat Su Yung at SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014. At SHINE 17 on February 28, Mercedes was defeated by Ivelisse in a match for the SHINE Championship. After the match ended, Mercedes re-entered the ring to save Ivelisse from being attacked by Valkyrie. World Wrestling Entertainment (2017, 2020 - present) 'WWE Mae Young Classic' Martinez made her WWE debut during the WWE Mae Young Classic tournament. She eliminated Xia Li during the first round to advance to the second round held during the July 14, 2017 tapings of the WWE Mae Young Classic. During the taping, she eliminated Princesa Sugehit to advance to the quarter final, where she eliminated Abbey Laith. She was eliminated in the semi final by Shayna Baszler. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Bull Run (Fisherman Buster) :*Surfboard Dragon Sleeper :*Butterfly Lock :*''Three Amigas'' :*''Three Amigas'' into Rope Hang Neckbreaker :*Ace Crusher :*Half Nelson Wheelbarrow Driver *'Nicknames' :*"The Latina Sensation" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Vulture Squad :*Trifecta *'Managers' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Theme music' :*“Live At Jimmy’s” by Angie Martinez, Big Pun, Cuban Link, Domingo & Sunkiss (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales Championship (3 times) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Championship (2 times) **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Cheerleader Melissa *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ivelisse Vélez **SHINE Championship (1 time) *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix Of RISE Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Championship (3 times) **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Angel Orsini *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (5 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #11 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #14 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #3 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #2 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #10 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #22 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #11 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females See also *Mercedes Martinez's event history External links * Mercedes Martinez Profile on CAGEMATCH * Mercedes Martinez Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Connecticut wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales Champions Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:WSU World Champions Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:Former basketball players Category:Living people Category:SHIMMER Champions Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:WXW Women's Champions Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:SHINE Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster